


Pilot of my Heart

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker is one of the best pilots in the business. The reader is terrified of flying. There's really no better (short) love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper short (I'm sorry it's so fast paced, I just didn't know what to write for it honestly and I kind of lost inspiration), but I hope you cubs like it. I think it's cute, but that's just personal stuff. Probably the shortest fic I've ever written (it's more of a blurb).

_Flight 7302 is now boarding_.

Hearing your flight called, you fix your bag strap on your shoulder, holding your plane ticket tighter. You have never been a big fan of flying, but it was necessary for your job, so you had to get over the fear. Handing the ticket to the attendant, you thank them when they tell you that you can go in, praying the nerves that welled in your throat would just settle down.

The people in front of you are rather old, so it’s taking a bit for them to get on the plane. You can hear the engines of other planes in the distance, and you feel that queasiness starting in your stomach again. Swallowing, you close your eyes and take deep, calming breaths. _It’s just a plane Y/N, nothing to be afraid of. Statistically, only 1 in 29.4 million flights crash. It’s going to be fine._

“Are you okay? Should I call someone?” a person is asking, their voice a little warbled in your mind.

Managing to open your eyes despite the impending fear, you look at the person, exhaling. He was handsome, hair cut short and a pilot’s uniform on. Nodding, you whisper you’re fine, thanking him as he takes your hand to help you into the plane. You find your seat easily, sliding in and closing your eyes. Nothing was going to go wrong.

* * *

 

Five years later, you’re still no more comfortable with planes, but it doesn’t stop you from going to the airport. Smiling, you bounce your daughter on your hip, Ahsoka coming to stand beside you with Luke. Anakin walks off the catwalk, head turning as Obi-Wan pats his shoulder and heads over to his own family. He’s searching for you guys, eyes squinted as he looks over people’s heads.

Waving at him, you see his eyes widen, and he’s fast walking over to you and Ahsoka in no time. Thanking her as he takes Luke from her arms, he hugs her one armed, messing up her hair. Kissing you, he smiles and tickles Leia’s chin.

“How have my little munchkins been?”

“They missed their daddy. How long are you going to be off for?” you ask, looking up at your husband with a small smile.

You understood he loved his job, and you could never part him from it, but it was tiring to never be able to see him. The twins were growing up without their father, and while it was sad, it was also unbearably stressful. Raising twins essentially alone, working a job, and having to handle their questions of ‘when is daddy coming home’ was starting to take its toll on you. Anakin strokes your cheek, lifting your chin so he can press a soft kiss to your lips again.

“If I said forever, would you hate me?” he asks, making you blink, brows furrowing.

“Why forever? Did they fire you? _Oh_ , they are really something if they did that! After everything you’ve given them-“

“Love, no, that’s not it!” Anakin laughs, kissing your temple.

“I quit. I wanted to spend more time with you and the kids, so I’m getting a job with Ahsoka’s business. Well, with _Windu’s_ business, where Ahsoka works. They said they’d give me a pretty nice spot on their local team and I would be doing basic check up on planes and all that. Mechanics work essentially. Nothing that takes me away from you all for long periods of time,” he declares.

The smile on your face grows ten-fold, your arm wrapping around him as you kiss him repeatedly. Luke and Leia make noises of impatience, and you laugh, stepping back to link your hand with his. Tugging him towards the exit, you lean your head on his shoulder.

“I couldn’t be happier. Means I can finally take a break from raising two kids alone,” you murmur.

Anakin chuckles, kissing the crown of your head and nodding. “That sounds like an excellent plan.”  


End file.
